The Alpha Stigma Nobles
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if there was an Alpha Stigma bearer in a noble family that was related with the Royal family? What if he and Ryner were great friends? What if Ryner regained his lost childhood memories? Read and find out!


Dragonslayer9907 signing in  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I really wish I did. Besides if I did own anything, I would be rich, but I'm not. :(  
Enjoy!

Prologue  
My name is Hakaishisuru Shihoshi of the noble house of Shihoshi, a close relative to the royal family. At a young age I was found to be the bearer of the cursed eyes, Alpha Stigma. I was sent to Fiore to learn magic at the age of four. It took me ten years to go around and travel through Fiore, making friends and mastering the various forms of magic and all the Lost Magic as well. The magics I was best at were Dragonslayer, Myth, Maker, Requip, Lost, and Take-Over. I loved going around Fiore and learning about the culture, traditions and magic of each individual region. I didn't want to go back to Roland, where I would have to worry about how i was going to be sucked up into the constant bickering of politics. I have always hated war and never wanted to be a weapon that was used in wars to destroy armies, towns and countries, but from the moment i was taken from my parents by force, that became a fact. I didn't want to leave the peaceful continent of Fiore, but there was the fact that my supervisors would never let me just roam free in some far off continent. Before I was sent to Fiore, they used a binding type magic on me that allowed them to kill me if I ever tried to run away. The spell would be removed if I ever went into battle, because they didn't to hinder their precious ultimate weapon. I was their ultimate weapon, yet their worst nightmare and imaginary last place I visited was Fairy Tail and I was called back to the continent of Roland by my supervisors.  
On a cold, rainy morning, I walked out of the Fairy Tail building towards Magnolia. As I got to the edge of Magnolia, I heard the sound of many footsteps behind me. I turned around to see that the whole guild had followed me when they realized that I was missing.  
"Where are you going?" a twelve year-old Natsu asked.  
"I need to return home, my country needs me to participate in the war happening there," I said calmly.  
"Requip!" Erza yelled as she transformed into her Farewell Armor.  
"There are three conditions we must tell anyone that leaves Fairy Tail! First! You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! Second! You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them! And Third! Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love... for as long as you live! As long as you keep the guild mindset, there's nothing you can do!" Everyone yelled.  
"Thank you guys! I'll be back!" I yelled back as I held back tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. I swore to myself that after I was able to create peace back in my homeland, I was going to go back to Foire and Fairy Tail for the rest of my life no matter many years it took me to accomplish my dream.(AN: Time flows differently in both dimensions)  
"What I seek is a portal, Potaru!" I yelled as I created a portal that would take me back to the one place I really didn't want to be, Home.  
As soon as I got back to Roland, I was sent by my supervisors to the front lines of the war, where I would do missions that affected the outcome of many battles and ultimately the war. I was on the front for four years, during which time I met a childhood friend, another Alpha Stigma bearer named Ryner Lute, his real name was Feruna Lieutolu. Ryner was also the son of a noble but the difference between me, Ryner, and other abandoned children was that our mothers were actually part of noble families. We became a team on missions, using the magic that we knew to create havoc, chaos, bloodshed, and death. We were an unstoppable team and were dubbed the Rolandian Rize Brothers. Though we went on each mission reluctantly and felt guilty about the carnage that we left behind everytime we finished a mission, we continued to do them to protect ourselves, family, and friends. Soon, due to the effects of our missions, the war was over and Roland went into another short period of peace. During this time, we, Ryner and I, were forced to attend different Military academies after the war was finished, because the military, nobles, and the king wanted to be able to control us lest we start a revolution or rampage.  
After another two years Ryner and I were sent to the Roland Royal Special Military Academy, where we thought we could train in peace and never see war again but how wrong we were. During the peaceful and uneventful year we had at the Roland Royal Special Military Academy, Ryner and I didn't try at all to excel in the classes. The only thing I was concerned about was finding a way to help Ryner remember his true identity. After about six months after arriving at the academy, I was able to find a way to cure him of his memory loss. The spell was something that was quite obvious. The spell needed a master mage, that was at least S-class, to use a Lost Fiorean Magic, Soul Magic, to jump started his brain cells into deciphering the blocked memories. I told him about this and he agreed to try it out.  
"Soul Magic! Memory Burst!" I yelled as a red magical appeared around my hand before I put it on his head. His head glowed for a bit and his eyes unfocused for a second before his head snapped back up in what looked to be a state of confusion. After a while he was able to decipher the blocked memories.  
After he regained his memories, he was still his same old self, not caring about anything and loved afternoon naps, but he was much more motivated when he and I secretly trained in the wee hours of the morning and more responsive in our conversations about our childhoods. We didn't try in class but honed our skills without the others knowing. We didn't know it then, but our training would be the one thing that saved everyone in the academy not too far in the future.

AN:  
Well this is the prologue!  
Hope you liked it!  
Please review.  
Thank you for reading!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
